The Puppet
by TangerineChill
Summary: Draco turns into a puppet, what do u think will happen?
1. Chapter 1

The Puppet  
  
Introduction  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling's not mine  
  
Draco walked the hallways of Malfoy manor in a graceful manner. Striding off to their family room. Darkness showered the hallways and his footsteps made sounds, against the well-polished wooden floor.  
  
What did he want now? Whatever it is, it should be important. He reached the door and abruptly opened it. He stopped on tracks on seeing who was sitting in front of him.  
  
He bowed. His master was here in flesh. He felt his Dark mark tighten.  
  
"Draco"  
  
He heard his name and a shiver went through his spine. The Master's voice was terrifyingly calm. What was he up to?  
  
"You were called here to perform a request. an order to be exact" Draco raised his eyebrow. This was his master, and his father always told him to follow his commands. Draco shrugged and listened to his Master again.  
  
".a very important mission indeed. To spy on our nemesis Harry Potter" the last two words made him stiffen. Harry Potter? Hated those forsaken four syllables. His eyes darkened.  
  
"Of course Master. What do I have to do?" Draco replied coldly. Voldemort stood up and towered over the young man.  
  
"You'll soon find out" replied Voldemort. His eyes were gleaming with mischief, and Draco does not like this at all. Draco watched as Wormtail handed Voldemort an old wand.  
  
Draco's eyes were glued to his Master. Finally, Voldemort rose his hand and pointed it at Draco. This couldn't be bad. And Voldemort started to mutter a discreet spell. I'm going to get more power, I'll be stronger.  
  
Vos mei famulus fidelis latum consecro converto in pupa  
I will be fine, and this mission shall be easy.  
  
Draco started to shrink. Shrink? I wasn't supposed to shrink! . He felt his blood hardening.then his muscles- his flesh. He looked at his feet and hands, they were turning wood. He looked up. Voldemort was suddenly a giant, who could easily step on him. He looked around, no. He was not a giant. Draco was a puppet.  
  
"What the fuck did you turn me into a puppet for?" Draco's eyes widened when he heard his voice, it was very very squeaky. Voldemort wasn't listening to him. He picked up the toy and shoved it into a box.  
  
Apparently, he still could feel pain and think. 'Ouch' He tried to stand up but he wasn't used to wooden legs.  
  
This was way too complicated. What was the point of turning him into a freaking puppet? And how was he going to turn back to normal? He never got his answers. Instead, he felt motion- he was in a vehicle no doubt, but to where?  
  
He looked up. A line of light was the only thing he could see. "Welcome To Diagon Alley" a man from the outside spoke. Draco rolled his eyes and shrugged. What an idiot I am.  
  
He felt a pair of hands carry his box, very harshly. He was sliding back and forth. Damn it. Good thing he still has his brains, unfortunately he was beginning to think that he would soon be, sitting in a shelf.  
  
I'm doomed. In fact he was. He found himself being pulled out of the box by an old lady. He was in some kind of store. The old lady examined him intently. Raising her eyeglasses and scrunching her nose.  
  
"Lets see. Can you talk little guy?" The woman asked. But Draco was busy looking at the mirror behind the old woman. His eyes were annoyingly.big. He had red paint on his cheeks and an awful wardrobe.  
  
He snapped out of his trance when the woman harshly slapped his head. He glared at the old woman.  
  
"Yes I can talk. I am one of the most intelligent puppet you'll ever have the honor of touching" Draco Puppet said squeakily. He hated his voice and his entire situation right now.  
  
"That's what they all say" the old woman muttered. She took him and carried him all the way to the back. Draco finally realized where he was. Old clothes, furnitures and toys were sold here.  
  
".Bargain store? What the fuck am I doing here? Let go of me!" The woman scowled at him. "I swear if you don't shut that dirty mouth of yours, I'll throw you out. You worthless piece of wood!" she said while sticking a 1 knut price tag on the Puppet. He was about to jump and run, but was soon plastered to a shelf by a spell.  
  
He was about to open his mouth but hesitated. What was he getting himself into? He kept quiet.  
  
Wow. He was in a stupid Bargain store and he was a freaking puppet, things couldn't get worst.  
  
"Ginny over here!" he heard a voice. Unfortunately it was too familiar. Ronald Weasley, entered the store. This is the shopping place for those Weasleys.figures. The old woman approached Ron with a big smile on her face. Greeting him and asked him how his mother was doing.  
  
He then noticed a girl standing on the doorway. He quickly glanced and looked back to Ron. but he glanced right back at her. She also had red hair, the first thing he noticed. And figured she was Weasleys youngest sister. He raised an eyebrow, and his wooden eyebrow creaked (much to his annoyance) How old was she? What was her name? What year was she in? those questions flooded his head.  
  
She had her hair tied into a loose bun, little ringlets falling on the frame of her face. Her brown eyes looked magnificent against her ivory tone. She had a beautiful figure. Draco was speechless.  
.---+---.,  
  
Ginny looked around the shoppe. This was her mum's favorite place to buy, needs. They have sturdy items that could last long in a very affordable price. She had been a frequent buyer here.  
  
She caught glimpse of the toy section, a puppet seemed to attract her attention. She walked to it in a normal pace. When she reached the shelves she leaned down for a closer look.  
  
".Looks awfully familiar" she muttered touching the face of the wooden doll. It had blonde hair and exceptional big silver eyes. "Cute" she murmured. Touching it once more.  
  
Draco was speechless. Soon, he found himself being carried to the counter by the little Weasley. "I'd like to buy this pls." She said to the old woman who was busy talking to Ron about the Quidditch cards. Ron scrunched up his face with disgust and the old woman stared at the puppet, then to Ginny and back to the puppet.  
  
"That Puppet talks miss Weasley. I just don't like it's attitude" the woman eyed the puppet. ".but it seems to be behaving now" Ginny's eyes widened. A talking puppet for a knut, how cool is this?  
  
"Hey buddy, you could talk? Well, say something" Ginny said. Ron snorted and waited for the doll's reply.  
  
"You are an idiot, poor excuse of a living." The puppet suddenly sat up while pointing at Ron.  
  
Ron turned red. "Why you!.." ".I'll take him" Ginny suddenly interrupted.  
  
"He'll be very useful." Ginny eyed Ron and paid the old woman.  
  
She walked out the door with a hug smile on her face.  
  
________________________________________________________-  
  
REVIEW!!!1 


	2. Chapter 2

The Puppet Disclaimer: Only plot is mine. :p  
  
A/n: Sorry for the slow update :( I thought that this story had no potential but I'm going to continue it! I noticed that I change tenses too often, I'm going to try to lesten that, and my grammar sucks. If their are any spelling errors I'm sorry because I'm using word pad which doesn't have spell check. Review are much appreciated. and If you find errors please email them to me so I know what Mistakes I have :) Thanks.  
  
Your Author  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
"My dear, that Puppet looks really new. Are you sure he was in a bargain store?" Molly Weasley exclaimed. She touched the fine wood material and sighed, it looked really expensive.  
  
"Yes Mum. A great deal really; it could talk too! You should have seen Ron's face when it insulted him, it was so funny!" Ginny said. Ron glared at her and continued eating his porridge.  
  
"You should name him Ginny!" Fred said. He suddenly snatched George's sausage links and ate them greedily.  
  
"Frederick Weasley, table manners!" Mrs. Weasley scolded the red head twin.  
  
Fred grinned and continued eating.  
  
"I don't know what to name him yet." Ginny said as she forked another sausage link. The puppet looked at them lazily. He had been sitting on the counter beside the sink for nearly an hour.  
  
So this is what the Weasleys ate, it looked annoyingly delicious. He turned his head and produced an annoying creaky sound.  
  
All eyes were on him. He glared at them, his eyebrows moved noisily too. The twins snickered and stared at Ginny.  
  
"That's why he's so cheap" Fred said. "He makes annoying noises everytime he moves." George continued. "Does he talk?" Fred asked. "Does he think?" George asked. Random questions were thrown at Ginny. She grimaced.  
  
"He talks and thinks. I only heard him once though" She said. They ate their deserts quitely. Everyone seemed to keep quiet everytime they ate their mum's famous carrot cake.  
  
George looked at the silent puppet who stared at the carrot cake thoughtfully.  
  
"Gin, I think your puppet is hungry." George said. Draco's head shot up.  
  
"No I'm not" Everyone jumped on their sits when the puppet spoke.  
  
"Oi! Gin it finally said something." Fred exclaimed. He stood up and started for the sink. He reached for the puppet but Ginny's hand grabbed it first. She glared at his brother, she held the puppet protectively against her chest.  
  
"Don't you dare. You are not going to use him as a guinea pig for your damn experiments." she said. Ginny turned around and climbed up to her room.  
  
Fred blinked and looked at his parents and his brothers. "Wow. Ginny is sure attached to that thing."  
  
Mr. Weasley looked at his wife. "I told her to never trust anything that thinks for itself if you can't see the brain" Mrs. Weasley stared at her husband "I know. Ron, keep an eye on you sister" Molly said in a worried tone.  
  
Ron looked at his mother and nodded.  
~*~  
  
Ginny sat on her bed while the puppet sat across from her. "I'm sorry about my brothers; their total blokes." she whispered.  
  
The puppet looked at her oddly but didn't reply. Ginny reached for it and patted his head.  
  
"You're adorable" she said. Most people think that, I'm not surprised. Draco thought.  
  
Ginny sighed. "Why don't you talk?" Puppet Draco smirked at her.  
  
"I don't like talking." he said with a squeeky tone. "Why?" "Because I don't like my voice. I sound like a bloody mouse" Draco said. Ginny errupted with a fit of giggles.  
  
"That's so cute. Now, what should I call you?" Ginny asked, she tilted her head and eyed the puppet.  
  
"How about Dra...gon?" he said sarcastically. "I don't like that name. It reminds me of that stupid prick named Draco Malfoy. Disgusting Slytherin bastard. You already look like him , it will only be worst if I name you after him" Ginny said with disgust.  
  
"What?! Why you...I will only answer to the name Dragon, whether you like it or not" Draco said. He glared at her and stuck his tongue out.  
  
Ginny's eyes widened. "Merlin you're stubborn." Draco watched her stand up and head towards her closet.  
  
His eyes widened when he figured out what she was about to do. Her back was turned towards him while she pulled her shirt off. Draco saw her creamy back and the red bra she was wearing. Draco gulped. She's fit.  
  
Ginny grabbed another shirt and wore it. She turned around and saw as the puppet looked at her intently. She chuckled and a blush appeared on her cheeks.  
  
"So, Dragon- want to sleep beside me tonight?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Hell yeah" he replied.  
  
_____________________  
  
REViEW! please!!!!  
PLEASE  
I  
beg  
you! 


End file.
